Sins
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: Who ever said our worst enemy was ourselves?


Hello again. Just whipped up this little piece. Not overly impressed with it, but i'll leave it up to you guys.

Disclaimer; I do not, nor claim to, own any part of DNAngel.

* * *

**All Over You - The Spill Canvas**

_Yeah he's a looker,  
But I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast.  
I am easily make believe,  
Just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
Infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me,_

_See all you have to do now is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
To get caught up in all this stuff  
When I just want you to love me back,_

_Why can't you just love me back?  
Why can't you, why can't you?_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

Satoshi Hiwatari was too tried, too weary to even try and attempt to block the probing, searing voice of his mind's inhabitant that lolled casually in the back of his head, picking his thoughts bare with a sharp, dignity stripping thoroughness. Here he was sitting in class with a face of concrete and a chilly air of loathing for everyone and everything while that twisted demon purred within his head, acting as though everything were normal, eyes fixed upon those pointless and so meaningless sums scrawled across the board.

**You can't hide from me**. The voice sounded perfectly calm, perfectly pleasant but Satoshi knew far too well the true intentions and that underlying tone of calculating cruelness.

#Just leave me alone Krad.# Satoshi replied, entirely half hearted. He knew there was no point arguing with the demon and at this moment time he had no desire too.

**Oh Satoshi, you should know by now the answer to that tired command. **Krad's voice was still quite merry, quite light. **Just remember, you can't hide from me. I can see you and your thoughts, I watch you when you aren't looking. You can't hide.** Krad crooned softly. This sent a shudder rippling throughout the blue haired boy who sat with his weary eyes fixed to the board in front. He did not dare allow his sight stray even slightly to where _he_…

A loud laugh ricocheted through his head, causing him to wince internally. **You are disgusting. You are utterly repulsive.**

#I have no idea what you are talking about.# Came Satoshi's tight reply.

**Disgusting. And in denial. Don't think I don't know, Satoshi. I'm not stupid. **Krad jeered sweetly.

#Perhaps not stupid but most definitely pathetic.# Was Satoshi's quiet reply. He immediately regretted this as Krad hissed with anger, sending a spiral of pain twisting through Satoshi's head, burning his thoughts and causing him to cringe, desperately trying to keep his face blank as the pain burned throughout his body, caused by that deranged evil that laughed at his agony with a relished joy.

**Evil? I think not. I care for you, oh how I care for you. Too much, too much. **Krad sung softly, the pain fading, though not from memory. **I'm just trying to help you, dear Satoshi. Don't you see that? I'm just trying to protect you.**

#From what?# Satoshi spat back, the angel's lies irritating him.

**From him. **

Satoshi sighed bitterly, but did not reply. He knew exactly who Krad was talking off but would rather die than admit to it.

#I don't need your protection, if you can call it that.# Satoshi winced as another spiral of pain shot through him.

**So ungrateful. **Krad murmured softly. **So very ungrateful. I thought I taught you better.**

#You have taught me nothing.# Satoshi replied curtly, leaning back in his chair to cross his arms across his chest. His gaze shot sideways, only for an instant, before returning to face forwards.

**I can see you have not yet learnt to stay away from the harmful things. **Krad's voice was low and loathing.

Satoshi laughed sharply. #How ironic, considering you cause me more harm than any other.#

**There is nothing ironic about it, Satoshi. And there are far more harmful things out there than I. **

#Like what? Because I would gladly suffer them, ten times over, if it meant getting away from you.# Satoshi replied calmly.

**Like **_**him**_**.**

Satoshi snorted. #Jealousy is a dangerous thing, Krad.#

Krad hissed with anger, sending another shudder of agony blazing through his tamer. **How **_**dare**_** you. I am not jealous, especially not of a miserable creature like he. He deserves nothing, lest not you.** **He deserves to burn and writhe and suffer, just like he makes you. He deserves to be tortured and taunted and beaten down like the disgusting beast that lives inside him. **Krad burned with an unsustainable rage, his words spat out with the darkest of hatred. His tone changed in an instant to a sickly sweet, soothing lull. **I'll kill him. We'll kill him. You will kill him.**

#I'd rather die.#

**You want him. You are just like that sick thief. **Krad leered, seething quietly.

#I am no thief.#

Krad laughed cruelly. **You want him.**

#I have no idea what you are talking about, and nor do I want to.#

**You know exactly what I'm talking about, Satoshi. And I can tell you now, I'd rather destroy myself than let you have him. How does that feel?**

#You can't stop me, Krad.#

**Oh but I can. **Krad laughed again, sending a blinding wave of pain wrenching through the tamer's body, burning through his veins and searing through his head.

Satoshi doubled over, breathing heavily as he tried to contain the beast that was stretching every corner of his mind and body, threatening to burst from him. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked up, face twisted.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he leaned closer. "Hiwatari-Kun? What's wrong?" His voice dripped with concern, brow furrowed in concern.

Satoshi stumbled to his feet, fleeing from the room, blinded with panic and pain. He stumbled out the doors of the school into the fresh air, gulping it in as, trembling; he fought back control over his body. The pain throbbed in the back of his mind now as he sat down upon the steps, head upon his arms that lay folded across his knees. What had he done to deserve this? He lifted his face when he heard footsteps behind him, slowly regaining his breath and composure. He knew who it was as they sat down beside him.

"Niwa." Satoshi acknowledged the boy coldly.

"Hiwatari-kin, are you ok? Do you need me to get someone?" Daisuke asked, voice filled with urgency, his eyes warm with worry.

"No. I'm fine." Satoshi replied coolly, shifting away from the boy.

"Are you sure? Is everything ok?" Daisuke asked, offering a tentative hand as if to comfort the boy, before withdrawing it, allowing it to settle restlessly upon his lap.

"No." Satoshi did not mean for this particular reply to spring out, but he was too tired to care.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke titled his head slightly, his flame red hair catching the light in a brilliance of scarlet. Satoshi look at him, his face perfectly blare and unwelcoming.

"Nothing that you can be of any help." Satoshi turned his gaze away from the boy and stumbled unsteadily to his feet. The Niwa sprung instantly to his feet, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder to aid him. Satoshi shrugged him off, turned sharply away before making his way back up the steps towards the school.

"Hiwatari-kun! Wait! Perhaps you had better sit down for a while." Daisuke pleaded, not convinced that the boy was of a satisfactory condition to be standing.

Satoshi turned slowly and made his way carefully down the steps, back towards where the Niwa stood.

"Niwa, I'm going to say this once and do not wish to say it again. Just leave me be, just forget about me. Just go. I don't want, nor need your help. It is a mere hindrance. I do not like you and never will. I don't want you near me." Satoshi said, slowly and clearly. His lips pinched as he stared steadily into Daisuke's eyes.

The Niwa faltered, brow creasing as he stared at the taller boy. "But-"

"I. Do. Not. Want. You." Every word was spat with thoroughness and pierced through Satoshi's chest with the cruellest of pains as he watched the boy's face crumple.

"But Hiwatari-kun! This is not you-" Daisuke started.

"You are wrong Niwa. This is me. Get used to it." Satoshi replied curtly, already turning to leave the boy once again.

"Hiwatari-kun! This is not YOU! This is not the Hiwatari-Kun I know, and do not say I do not know him because I do. What is wrong with you?" Daisuke replied, voice filled with angry earnest. His cheeks were flushed and his fists clenched as he stared into the azure eyes of his unknown enemy.

This surprised Satoshi. Anger he did not expect. He spun slowly on his heel to face the boy, pacing forward until he stood face to face. He tipped his head, glaring into the ruby eyes of the younger. He stood like this for a long while, watching the Niwa before leaning gently forward, placing his mouth so close to the other's ear that Daisuke could feel his warm breath stir the light hairs that covered his cheek. He flushed at their close proximity but did not move.

"You." The word was whispered, almost lustily. Satoshi stood like this for a moment, breathing in the fragrant scent of the other boy in before turned abruptly and walking quickly away, leaving a startled Daisuke alone on the steps in front of the school.

Satoshi let a smile curl around his face as he walked quietly away, the cackling of Krad pounding through his head as insults were scratched inside his mind. But the smile was delicious and Satoshi would relish the suffering that he would now ensue, purely because he knew he deserved it, for lust was a sin, was it not?


End file.
